Ghost Hunt Story
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: When Naru decides to tell his secret how will Mai and everyone take it? How will Naru himself take it? What is Mai hiding? What's going on with everyone else? Warning! The other pairings are John x Masako and Monk x Ayako.
1. Naru's Secret

Okay so this is just an idea that appeared one day, I'm the kind of person who loves it when two childhood friends (boy and girl) get together as teens. So when the idea for Mai to know Naru as well as his other identity, Oliver, I jumped at the chance to write about it. (So I don't get too much flame about this I'll mention it now, when I read about Naru's nicknames are like this Jap: Naru Eng: Noru

Xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Kazuya Shibuya, or better known as Naru, had asked several people into his office. And that is where we find Takigawa, affectionately known as Monk, Ayako, an almost useless priestess, John, the 19 year-old priest, and Masako, the TV psychic.

"So, Naru what did you want to tell us?" Monk asked

"The case we are going to work on might reveal some things, so before everything gets out of control I thought I would tell you."

"What kind of things?" John asked. He looked over at Masako who was fidgeting in her seat; she couldn't possibly know anything…could she?

"I am Oliver Davis." The room fell silent, everyone looking confused, and then Monk started laughing.

"Yeah, right! That's a good one, what did you really want to tell us?" He sat back up to find Naru's face still calm and expressionless. Naru sighed; he had seen this coming.

"Really, you don't believe me?" Naru smirked.

"No, I don't."

"Then what would it take for you to believe me?" Naru crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know…find my wallet?" Monk said, not being able to think of something better. Without thinking Naru answered.

"It's in the fourth drawer of your dresser in the jeans you wore on Tuesday." Monk paused thinking about the possibilities of that and realized it was true. He had washed the pants because some jerk at the coffee shop spilled his smoothie and he wasn't very good at remembering to take things out of his pockets.

"No way, that's…" Monk was left speechless, staring at his idol.

"Who would have thought that the famous Oliver Davis was our very own Naru?" Ayako smiled truly shocked.

"I suppose that would be me." Masako answered shyly.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Who's going to tell Mai?" Monk asked watching as the brunette walked in.


	2. Telling Mai

I've decided to make this a chapter story, who knows how long it'll go, but I really want to make it good for you guys.

-Ohime-sama

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

"Who's going to tell Mai?" Monk asked watching the brunette walk in.

"No one." Naru answered looked away from every one.

"There was a reason she wasn't here." He stated walking out of the office. Everyone walked out of the little room to go sit on the couch, everyone aside from Lin who went back to his office. Before he closed the door however Mai called out.

"Would you like some tea Lin?"

"Yes thank you." He answered, bowing his head as he entered his office.

Mai poured the boiling water into seven different cups. She took one to Lin and brought the rest to the group sitting around the table.

"Thanks Mai." Ayako replies wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mai."  
"…" Naru sips the tea given to him. Mai huffs,

"You'd think a thank you would fit here Naru?" He looks up from where he's sitting.

"That depends, what are you thanking me for?" Mai sighs and walks away.

"I don't know why I even try." She says under her breath.

While Mai makes something to snack on in the small kitchen area the others take this as a time to discuss what just happened.

"Why can't Mai know?" Monk whispers; everyone aside from Naru leans in closer.

"She doesn't need to know." He replies stubbornly. A smile spreads across Ayako's face.

"You're afraid!" She whisper-yells, recalling the incident that happened a few months ago when they investigated the hot springs.

XxX Flashback XxX

"Okay, so we've figured out that it's the old owner haunting everyone, but why is the question." Monk leans back in one of the soft chairs.

"Vengeance?" Naru offers.

"Revenge?" John tries.

The guys were at base waiting for the girls, who had escaped some how to go swimming, to come back. A knock on the door told them they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Hey, so what happened while we were gone?" Ayako asked looking at the computer screens. Monk looked at the three girls who were dripping wet. He stared at them, blushing when he sees Ayako's tiny bikini top, the bottom covered by her fluffy pink towel. Mai's was a cute purple two-piece, a bit more covering than Ayako's but more revealing than Masako's one-piece school bathing suit. Mai's towel rested on her forearm and Masako's was wrapped around her whole body like a child. If it weren't for Mai and her voluptuous body and the fear of Naru passing out from a nose bleed Masako would have left by now.

"N-Not much, as you can see." Monk answered looking away from the priestess. John notices something and feels the urge to comment on it.

"Mai, when did you start wearing a good luck charm?" Not seeing it before he was curious. Ayako turns around and picks up the red charm around Mai's neck.

"Did you have this on when we went swimming?"

"No, I took it off so the pictures inside wouldn't get wet."

Naru had decided to ignore everything going on, after all work was more important than whose picture was or was not in Mai's good luck charm. He looked over the reports and evidence from the case while drinking the tea he made himself.

"So Mai…" Monk smirked. "Whose picture is in the charm?" Mai folded her arms across her…newly developed chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She smiled sweetly.

"Try me." Monk rebutted.

"All right, it's Oliver Davis." The second the name was out of her mouth Naru chocked on his tea and Monk laughed.

"Yeah right!"

XxX End Flashback XxX

"That's plain stupid, she probably has a picture of one of the people pretending to be me." Naru tried to deny any accusation of being shy or afraid of Mai finding out he was Oliver Davis.

"So if she does don't you think you should tell her the truth." Ayako put her hands on her hips.

"Tell who what?" Mai asks walking back into the room. Naru sighs; knowing one of the idiots who follow him around (Monk, Ayako, Masako, or John) would eventually tell her for one reason or another.

"Mai, I have something to tell you." Naru motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"What's up?" Mai kept a blank face; afraid she might be getting fired.

"My real name is Oliver Davis." Everyone kept his or her eyes on Mai for what seemed like hours.

"That's it?" She asked; everyone returning confused looks.

"You had me worried Naru, I thought it was something bad." She laughs it off as if they had just told her today was Tuesday.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Monk asked.

"Yeah, why." Everyone aside from Naru echoed.

"How can you be shocked at something you already knew?" She asked calmly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.


	3. Naru's Past

"How can you be shocked at something you already knew?" Mai asked calmly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. A ding was heard coming from the kitchen and Mai jumped up and returned with biscuits. Everyone, even Lin who had heard her proclamation and instantly exited his office, gave her a blank look.

"Yes?" She asked pretending to be innocent.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Naru answered, walking back to his office to think everything over.

"You can all go home now, but Mai, be ready for the case in England. We're leaving tomorrow." She nodded and pulled on her coat.

"Since we all are going, I could have a shuttle come and pick us up tomorrow." Masako offered.

"That would be nice, thank you Miss. Hara." Naru then closed the door to his office and Masako turned to Mai.

"I'll need your address Mai to come and pick you up." Masako tried to hold herself back from holding Mai down and questioning her till she got what she wanted.

"Oh! Sure, here." Mai hands Masako a scrap of paper with her address scrawled on it. Mai waved to everyone and took her leave walking to the train station.

Naru left the light off in his office, his computer being the only source of light in the small room. He knew he hadn't left any mail from England out, he had picked up calls from his parents and other friends from England before she could, so how could Mai had known who he is? Had Lin slipped and accidentally called him Oliver? Had he slipped and spoke to Lin in English? Nothing came to mind, and it was really pissing him off.

He walked out of his office and over to the windows. Leaning up against the sill he stared out at the world below. It had been a while since he had first come to Japan. Naru wished he could be a child again, playing around with his old childhood friends. He wished he wasn't 'freakishly smart' as a friend who was scared of him said. In truth Lin was the only one who stayed with him through out his young ages, Lin and, her.

XxX Flashback XxX

"Noru!" A little girl with long brunette pigtails held by ribbons ran up to the young boy. Having been ignored and treated rudely by his other supposed friends, he didn't see why she would be any different? He turned around with an evil look in his eye.

"What?" The girl jumped back at his look, but she quickly smiled again.

"Guess what?" She seemed truly happy, as if the other kids at school hadn't called him a freak.

"Hmm?" He kept the rude look on, just incase.

"I asked Lin-Lin and he said he'd take us to a movie." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to where Lin was waiting by the car.

"You're really stupid aren't you?" Noru said surprised by her actions.

"I'm guessing you're talking about what happened at school." She had a grim look on her face.

"Sorry about that, stupid teacher wouldn't let me out of the room. Other wise I'd have come over there and beat the snot out of those kids. Noru stared at the young girl with the serious look on her face and laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" A blush was forming on her cheeks.

"You are idiot." He was laughing at her, but also at himself, for thinking she had any ounce of cruelty in her.

"Oliver, when we get back home your mother wants Gene and I to help you practice." Lin says, talking about his powers.

"Practice what?" the little brunette asked, never really getting an answer.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Naru sighs and gathers the file for tomorrow.

On the other side of town Mai steps off the train and walks the rest of the way to her house…or rather her mansion. Mai unlocked the gate and walked up the long driveway. Unlocking the door she steps inside, spotting the picture she kept on the small table a smile spreads across her face. She picks it up for a closer look, in the picture she's being hugged by two of her friends a 16 year-old boy with his hair covering one of his eyes and a six year-old boy with black hair.

"I'm home." She calls to the empty mansion.


	4. The Davis Estate

Mai wakes up feeling refreshed, she turns on to her side and spots the picture she picked up yesterday. She giggled to herself and walked to the washroom. She took a shower and put on a red t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans along with a long chain necklace. She makes herself French toast for breakfast and patiently waited for Masako's shuttle that was coming in a few minutes.

And sure enough she was met with the ringing of the doorbell.

"Coming!" She called slipping on her light brown fur boots. She pulls open the door and everyone outside is shocked into silence.

"Hey, Ohaio!"

"Mai, are you staying with someone?" Ayako asks for everyone.

"No, this is my house. Why?" Mai smiles, fully knowing why they were asking.

"No reason." She replies following the group as they walk to the shuttle. An hour or two later they boarded the plain and were headed to England, Naru's hometown.

-On the Plane-

Naru got the window seat, Mai sat next to him and Lin sat next to her. Monk who had the window seat, Ayako next to him, Masako next to her and John on the end occupied the four seats in front of them.

"So, where are we staying here in England?" Monk asked shifting himself, trying not to wake Ayako who had fallen asleep on him.

"I've taken the liberty of booking you all hotel rooms. I on the other hand will be staying at my estate."

Monk would've complained about staying in a hotel while Naru got to stay at his cushy estate. That is until he saw the cushy hotel Naru booked. They had only passed it on the way to the Davis estate but it was, in Monk's words: Awesome!

-The Davis Estate-

The Davis estate was a large house, four floors not including the basement, two kitchens, eight bathrooms, a huge living room (large enough for a full football team), two separate dining rooms and seven bedrooms. A guesthouse was also on the property; it's not as grand as the main house but still has all the amenities. The large group of people walked up the driveway and before anyone had knocked on the door it opened. It opened to reveal the large foyer and a maid and butler staff of 100.

"Welcome back young master." They all bowed politely when Naru entered, being used to Japan everyone took off their shoes before they entered. Lining up the shoes in the coat closet Naru lead them all to the larger of the two kitchens. He had always worked at the large granite bar table when he was a kid, what kid didn't love sitting high up on a swiveling chair.

"All right, from what I gathered yesterday the place we are investigating, Devon's Point, is a high end amusement park." Naru pulled out the folders and pictures of the place.

"For about seven years families haven't complained, until recently everything was fine. Now it's getting to the point where stories are being spread around about it being haunted." Monk picked up one of the files.

"Says here that the son of the founder of the park was recently put in the hospital, along with a friend of his." Everyone glared at him with a blank look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You can read English?" John asked.

"Yes! I can speak it as well." Monk shot back insulted.

"Any way, where were you going with that Monk?"

"Well, sometimes people who are close to people in the hospital try to get revenge on the things or people that put the person they love in the hospital."

"His wife is dead, she could be trying to get revenge on the park itself and not the park goers." John offered he himself holding another folder. Naru suddenly noticed Mai missing.

"Mai-." She placed a cup of tea in front of each person, and kept one for herself.

"Yes?" everyone looked from the cups back to Mai.

"How…how did you know where everything was?"

"I guessed." She said, turning away to hide a smile.

"Welcome home Madame." The maids and butlers echo as the front door opens. Naru glances at the clock and a cloud of doom falls over him. Lin can't help but laugh at his misfortune. Before Naru could escape he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oliver I'm so glad your home!" The woman whom had him in a vise grip had long blonde hair held up in a bun and was wearing a suit.

"Mother. Please. Let. Me. Go." Naru said gasping for breath.

"Oh! Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Monk laughed to himself, as did Lin.

"So you guys must be…" Her eyes roamed around the room glancing at the people her son had brought in when she landed on a certain brunette.

"Mai!"


	5. Movie Night

Her eyes roamed around the room glancing at the people her son had brought in when she landed on a certain brunette.

"Mai!" The blonde woman ran to the brunette and squeezed her just as she had done to her son earlier. The only exception in this case being that Mai hugged back.

"Mama! I'm glad I got to see you!" Mai said in perfect English, with an English accent.

"Did she just call Naru's mother Mama?" Monk whispered to no one in particular.

"I believe she did." John answered. No one took their eyes off the two women, it was odd when Mai had said she all ready knew Naru was Oliver Davis, but with out any proof they had decided to drop it. This however might be the only piece of evidence they needed, Masako who had known the secret all along wasn't hugging his mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naru's mother went back to speaking in Japanese.

"I'm Luella Davis, but you can call me Luella." She smiles and shakes hands with everyone there.

"I'm Hosho Takigawa, but everyone calls me Monk."

"Nice to meet you Monk."

"I'm a priestess, Ayako Matsuzaki. Nice to meet you."

"Ayako, what a pretty name."

"Thank you.

"My name is John Brown, I'm a priest."

"Pleasure."

When Luella reached Masako instead of shaking her hand, Masako bowed to show her respect.

"I am Masako Hara, a-."

"Oh, you're that TV psychic." She says with a condescending tone.

"Y-yes."

"I don't like you." Luella turns around and walks back to Mai.

"She doesn't like people who are on TV." Naru says, all the while never taking his eyes off his mother and his assistant.

"Oliver, I've made up my mind." Naru stands straight, thinking that he was about to get scolded.

"Yes?" They were back to talking in English.

"I want Mai to stay here tonight."

"You have got to be kidding me." Naru says, dropping his façade a little.

"I'm not, it's been a while since we had a movie night." The two women share a look.

"I'll get the ice cream if you get the pizza." Mai says grinning.

"Works for me." They high-five and split up, Mai heads towards the large, stainless steel fridge and Luella heads to the phone.

A memory hits Lin while he's watching this, one from a long time ago. Naru had a friend over, and they were in the living room (the living room and kitchen are connected there's no wall to separate them.) Naru's mom came home and the two did what Mai and Luella just did. The little girl with pigtails would always grab the ice cream and a…younger Luella would order pizza from the place down the street. He shook that thought from his head, there was no way Luella would let the sweet little girl she loved as her son's best friend go to Japan and hunt ghosts…was there?

The doorbell ringing shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Pizza's here!" Luella yelled. She took the pizza, a stack of napkins and two plates over to the living room coffee table.

"Here's the ice cream." Mai placed two bowls of chocolate ice cream in front of each of them.

"What movie do you think we should watch?" Mai asked crossing her legs and biting into a slice of cheese pizza.

"I was thinking Sherlock Holmes?" Luella offers.

"Love it!" Mai comments as Luella presses play on the DVD player. Naru sighs, giving in to his mother's command.

"You all should be getting to the hotel." Naru states placing everything back into the folders.

"Sure." Monk says, secretly excited to get to the room Naru booked for them. Monk, John, Ayako, and Masako headed out to the shuttle. When they had left Naru came back inside and leaned upon the front door. How the hell could his mom know Mai? He walks to the kitchen and gets himself an iced tea from the fridge.

His eyes wander over to the couch, Mai and his mother laughing when Sherlock Holms hit someone over the head.

"Hey Naru?" Mai turns around, leaning over the couch.

"Do you wanna watch this with us?" Her bright smile breaks through his façade and he reluctantly sits down next to Mai. She giggles and turns back to the movie happy Naru was becoming…more like his old self.


	6. Cheater's Never Win

Half way through the movie Naru had succumbed to his sleepiness, not fighting his mom when she had placed a blanket over him. The credits rolled over the screen and Naru forced himself to sit up, still a bit self-conscious with Mai around.

"Hey Luella, I'm home." A man in a dark trench coat and glasses walks through the door. He was a tall guy, around 6''4', he had a deep voice and peaceful eyes.

"Welcome home Hun." Luella kissed her husband and went to fetch his dinner. The man glances around the room, spotting his son who had just stood up.

"Oliver! I didn't know you were coming home." His father bellowed out in a deep English accent.

"Well I had a case around here so I decided to stop by." Naru could feel Mai's eyes on him as he interacted with his father. Naru's father was a kind man at all costs, just a bit awkward when it came to hugging and other sentimental junk like that.

"I'm glad, you seem-." Mai had stood up from the couch and stretched. She walked around the table and shut the TV off.

"Mai?" Naru's dad said as if he was unsure the girl was in his house. Mai smiled; or rather she smirked as she walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiled as memories came back to him of the little girl who was a bit of a tomboy, the girl who would stand up for his son with out knowing everything completely. In one swift movement the towering man lifted the petite girl off the floor in a bear hug.

"Mai, you brought him back!"

"Actually he brought me." Mai laughs.

"Well, then I'm glad he found you." He sets her down. Naru is in disbelief.

"That one was me…No wait, maybe it was him. I'm not sure. See I knew where he was working but didn't talk to him till he came into my school."

"You went to school in Japan?" Mai nodded.

"Just to brush up on some things."

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you again, but I must continue on my experiment."

"Wait, I wanna help." Mai called out before he went down to the basement.

"Sure, come on." He smiles. Mai turns to Naru.

"Naru, you want to come help too?" He shook his head and watched as his adoptive father walked down the basement stairs explaining his latest creation to a girl he himself had just met two years ago. Luella walks back to where Naru is standing holding a plate of food.

"Did Mai and your father go downstairs?"

"Yes…"

"That man annoys me sometimes." She walked down the stairs, Naru followed.

"Um mother?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"How do you guys know Mai? I myself only knew her for the past two years."

Luella stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"So she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"And you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"I can't say; that would cheating."


	7. Back On Track

After Luella had managed to drag Mai and Mr. Davis upstairs Naru went to his bedroom. Opening the door he found that nothing had changed from when he was here last. He ran his fingers over his wood desk, some of his old school books still stacked on it. His eyes land on a picture of his childhood friends.

He was around seven when the picture was taken, so was the little girl next to him. She had her long brown hair up in pigtails and a big smile plastered across her face. Naru lay down on his bed, still holding on to the picture. He couldn't help but smile while looking at her. She was the only one in his class that would stand up for him, even if she didn't know his secret.

Something suddenly occurred to Naru, he had no idea what her name was. It was kind of sad really; she was his best friend and (although he never admitted it to himself) his first love. There was a reason though, a reason he couldn't remember her name. He had tried to forget it, to wipe the traumatic scene from his mind.

Looking back at the picture he recalled Lin writing their names on the back of it. He shot up and took the picture out of the frame. Just as he did there was a knock on the door.

"Oliver, could you come down please!" Luella called.

"Ignore that last request Naru! She's crazy! Insane I tell you!" Mai's voice echoes from somewhere downstairs. He rolled his eyes and pulled the picture out. Sure enough, written on the back in Lin's flowing English writing were three names; Lin Kojo, Oliver Davis, Mai Taniyama…

He stared at the name for what seemed like hours, this to him was like a slap in the face. How could he, world proclaimed genius (and self proclaimed a great guy) not have seen this? He had to get to the bottom of this.

XxX The Next Morning XxX

When he got into the living room he was shocked at what he saw. Mai was tied up to a chair, and she had pigtails in her (now longer) hair. Lin was trying to untie her, and Dr. E was trying to stop him.

"No Lin, you'll ruin the fun! I even managed to get her into a skirt." Luella wined.

"It's not nice Luella." He had successfully gotten her hands untied and went to work untying her feet.

"What are you doing?" Naru finally spoke.

"Noru! Hey…good morning." She stands up and pats down the skirt his mother had forced her into. Naru tries to keep from blushing; he was now just recalling everything they had done as kids.

"This is what's up." Naru hands Mai the picture he was looking at. She smiles; glad he had kept the picture.

"Yo you two, what's new?" Monk walks into the room followed by everyone else.

"Nothing!" Mai says, quickly shoving the picture back into Naru's hands.

"What was that?" John questioned. Mai was desperate, and she didn't know why, trying not to let the others find out.

"I have a better question." She pauses to think of a better question. What she notices however, she would have questioned sooner or later.

"What's with the tension between you two?" Mai motions to the large empty space between John and Masako. Instantly they both light up like a Christmas tree. She smiles, realizing she had hit a nerve.

"Ohh, something happened! Tell me!" She pulled the two closer to her, knocking them together in the process.

"Mai!" Masako wined which was unusual for her.

"Oh, sorry." She let the two go. After discussing what needed to be done about the case, everyone got in to two different taxis and made their way over to Devon's Point.

(A/N: I'm not sure if you remember what Devon's Point is but it's a haunted amusement park. It's the whole reason everyone is in England. It took me a while to remember what I had named it myself. T.T)

XxX At the Park XxX

"Talk about a ghost town." Monk said as the whole SPK gang walks to the administration office of Devon's Peak.

"Mrs. Stevens, you say ever since your son and his friend were put into the hospital that the haunting has occurred, is that right?" Naru and the gang sat in the large, yet uncomfortable, office space belonging to the owner of Devon's Point.

"That's right, and what ever it is that's causing it is scaring all of my customers away." The thirty-something mother replies.

"Do you have any video of these…occurrences by chance?" Naru needed some type of evidence to go off of.

"Um, yes I do." She heads over to a large filing cabenet and pulls out three different DVD's.

"Everything usually occurs by the area where Devon and Kat got hurt." Naru watches the videos and glances to Mrs. Stevens desk.

"Thank you. May I ask what hospital your son Devon and his friend Kat are at?"

"There at North, just around the corner."

"Thank you." Naru hands her back the security tapes and Lin puts away his laptop.

"Does the kids' accident have anything to do with this?" The woman's voice faltered. Mai took the liberty to answer this one.

"It might, but we have to visit him just to be sure." She pats the mother on her shoulder and smiles.


	8. A Visit to the Hospital

Mai knocks lightly on the hospital room door. The only people next to her being Naru, and Lin, as well as Monk and Ayako, but they were only there because they were complaining about staying in the lobby alone with each other. That led Mai to believe that something had not only happened between John and Masako, but between Monk and Ayako as well.

"Come in." A light voice called out.

"Devon Stevens?"

"That'd be me." A tan skinned boy said. He looked fairly skinny, like he hadn't eaten in a while. He had a bandage on his forehead and his arm was in a cast.

"You look pretty banged up." Monk said motioned to the cast.

"Yeah, but I'm still better off. She's been asleep for a week."

Devon's eyes wandered over to the bed next to his. In it was a girl who could be compared to a super model. While she wasn't a size 0 she had a fully developed figure and long blonde hair splayed out across the pillow. She only had a few nicks and scratches on her face, but her left arm was in a cast and her right leg was in a splint.

"May we ask how this happened?" Naru sat in one of the chars by the large window. Lin sat next to him and placed his laptop on the fold out table.

"We were investigating the claim that the park was haunted."

"By park I suppose you mean Devon's Point."

"Yeah. I was by The Devil's Revenge, waiting for her to catch up when she seen part of the ride falling. I didn't see it. She saved me, and she's been like that ever since then."

"Well take out leave now." Naru stood up and Lin followed him out of the room.

"Sorry for bothering you." Mai bowed and exited the room.

"Get what you were looking for Noru?" Mai asked, calling him instead by his childhood nickname.

"Please don't call me that, and yes." Naru walked back out to the lobby where John and Masako were sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"Did he just say please?" Monk asked. Mai grinned,

"He wasn't always this despondent you know. He did have some human qualities."

"If you're done insulting me shall we go?" Mai nearly jumped through the roof because she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"See, not normal." Mai points to Naru who, in return, rolls his eyes. They soon return to the Park and set up their own cameras around the areas with the most activity. Mai sinks into a chair back at base; it had been four hours since they had first set up the cameras and still nothing. It was going to me a long night.

(A/N: Honestly I couldn't picture the older Naru to say please. It's much easier to picture him as a child saying it.)


	9. The Spirits Attack

Several hours later Mai had fallen asleep, she didn't see a point in trying to force herself to stay awake. However she would've been better that way, seeing as not a moment after her head was resting on the table she was rudely awakened.

"Lin, Naru." Monk called to the two men.

"What is that?" John asked, having followed over to the camera feed showing the most popular ride, the Devil's Revenge.

"A fox fire perhaps?" Lin asked, only being able to see a misty purple haze.

"Possibly, lets wait." Naru replied, his eyes locked on the screen. Suddenly the lights went out, Masako instinctively clung to John who honestly didn't mind. Lin flicked on the back up generator and a set of lights came on. The room was filled with a dim glow and several of the screens were cut off from their feeds. The screen everyone was watching was suddenly filled with several almost translucent faces before cutting off as well.

"Let's go." Naru and Lin took off towards the ride.

When they reached the ride it seemed time stood still, six translucent figures stood in a line in front of the ride.

"_Leave now_…" One figure states stepping forward. Naru cautiously looks over at Mai, something he had started to do so he could make sure she stayed in line. At least that's what he told himself anyway.

"Leave!"

"Leave!"

"Leave!" Each of the ghosts echoed. It was apparent that the one who spoke first was the "leader" if you could call him that. Naru had counted the spirits, six of them had taken an almost physical form.

Not a second later the spirits shot out, headed for the group.

"They're headed for the most powerful." Naru stated, having heard their command. Masako screamed as a spirit grasped her ankle. John kneeled down next to her and felt pressure, keeping him in place. Naru and Lin both ended up on the ground thanks to the spirits.

"Lin can you use your shiki?" Monk yelled as he too was held back.

"They're too strong, my shiki are no match." He replied. Ayako was the last, falling to the ground as a spirit wrapped around her knees.

Mai glanced around and glanced as everyone was fighting the spirit that was restricting them.

"Okay, that's so mean!"

"Mai…you weren't attacked?" Monk asked.

"I would assume it's because they found her harmless." Naru replied as if trying to hold back a laugh.

"I suppose to someone who didn't know I would look powerless." Mai stated, a smirk glued on her face.

"What do you mean?" Naru questioned her. When he had tested her she only showed latent psychic powers, so what could she be talking about?

"You know those stories about wizards giving their powers to someone before they die? Well, that's more or less what happened with me." She closes her eyes and places her hands together as if she was praying.

"I was given powers because of my carelessness. I disrupted Oliver's training and his powers were misdirected at me. I was in the hospital or a few days after that, but it was nothing extreme. Ever since then I've been able to do this." Mai raised her hands above her head and a ball of light energy started to form. With a simple flick of her wrist she dispelled each of the spirits.

"Whoa…"


	10. The End

It had been two days after everyone working for or with the SPR found that Mai had the exact same powers as Naru. They had been worried at first, but she had somehow managed to stand up after using them, unlike Naru who had fallen over not minutes after. Mai had even been the one to tell Mrs. Stevens that the haunting had been caused by her competitors at Pirate's World Amusement park. Their CEO, along with five of his board members had died a day before the haunting started thanks to food poisoning. Suffice to say that restaurant was shut down.

After they closed the case and said thanks to Luella and Martin they all headed back to Japan. Naru had kept an even closer eye on Mai since she had used her powers; it was odd to him that she hadn't felt the least bit drained. Naru, Lin, Monk, Ayako, Masako and John sat in the SPR offices, waiting for the woman assistant to show up.

Sure enough, five minutes later the door opened and in came Mai. She hung up her coat and threw her bag on top of her desk. She went back to the kitchen and prepared the tea that was sure to be ordered any second now.

"Hey Mai?" Monk was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" she placed each cup full of steaming tea on a tray and brought it in to the room.

"How are you still standing?" He was brought back to thoughts of when Naru first used his powers and how he almost immediately passed out after. He certainly didn't want the young girl to end up in the hospital for a week and half like her boss.

"Easy, I haven't sat down." She replied simply.

"What do you mean you haven't sat down?" Ayako questioned.

"If I sit or lay down twenty-four hours after using my powers I pass out." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That can't be healthy." Lin states like an older brother.

"It's probably not, but who knows how long I'll be asleep right?" She places Naru's tea in front of him as Monk stands up.

"You should sit." Monk walks over to Mai. She backs up, bumping in to the corner of the chair Naru was sitting in.

"Monk, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but we don't want you to hurt yourself." With a slight push Mai plopped down in Naru's lap with a soft "Oof."

Shock crosses her face, but just as quickly she starts swaying, and finally her head rests on Naru's shoulder in defeat. Naru shifted uncomfortably in his seat, aware of all the eyes resting on him. After a wile of trying to stop him self from laughing out loud Monk stands up.

"I think it's time I head home." Ayako catches on to what he's trying to do.

"Yeah, It's about time I head back too." The two walk silently out the door. Masako smiles, if it had been a week ago she would be steaming just looking at Mai curled up in Naru's lap. However it wasn't a week ago, and truth be told she was glad it wasn't.

"I should head back to my house as well, John, care to walk me home?" The young priest blushed.

"S-sure. See you all later." John and Masako walked out and the second the door closed behind them Masako reached out and took his hand in hers. Lin smiled, glad everything was still the same, but different at the same time. He silently walked to his office and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, Lin! What am I supposed to do? I can't move with her on me." Naru calls unsure of himself. With her so close, who knows what he would do.

"Don't let her fall." Comes the reply seconds later, along with a stifled laugh. Naru sighs in defeat. He was stuck with her on his lap for while. He looked down at her sleeping face, her hair falling gracefully across her shoulders, her cheeks tinted red, and then she speaks. With out opening her eyes she says:

"Are they gone?"

"What? You're not asleep?"

"Nope, not yet at least." She opens her eyes and looks into his.

"I love ya Naru." She reached up and kissed him then curled back up into his arms and fell back asleep. Naru's eyes were wide, a blush quickly covering his face. He looks back down at her and smiles.

"I love you too."

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

So this is the end of my somewhat confusing story. I realize I messed up in some areas and I'd like to thank the people who informed me of Martin and Luella's real names, so THANKS! I couldn't figure it out and I appreciate it. Oh! And for anyone interested I'm writing another story to explain what happened between John and Masako. Thanks again!

Love,

-Ohime-sama


End file.
